Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule?
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: Master Porky Minch tries to update his Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule series, only to recieve some very terrible news.


Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule?

Author's Note: Finally, after 8 months, I'm finally updating my _Not So Good_ _Absolutely Safe Capsule _series.

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

BEGI-

Fanfiction Admin1: Terrible news, Fanfiction writers! Master Porky Minch's _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule _series has been cancelled!

P.M: Ok, whatever, don't interrupt me, Now anyways, BE... wait, what did you say?

Fanfiction Admin1: Terrible, terrible news, it is!

P.M: ...Oh Hell no! *makes his way to admin* Hey, bub! What do you mean my _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule_ series has been cancelled?

Fanfiction Admin2: Well, according to your criminal record, it was this series that nearly wiped the entire EarthBound Franchise off the face of the earth for good. It was amazing how we could get it back, and for that reason, we've decided this series of Fanfictions you have is far too dangerous.

P.M: And you're closing it right when I'm about to update the whole thing?!

Fanfiction Admin2: Honest truth, we were kind of hoping you wouldn't try to make anymore of those, so it wouldn't be so hard on you, but... I'm sorry, that's all I have to say.

Fanfiction Admin1: Instead of these stories, you will make a bunch of rated T Romance Fanfictions for My Little Pony and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexel, is that clear?

P.M: ...No! That's not clear at all! I freaking hate My Little Pony! Not only that, I've never seen an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexel in my life! How the Hell am I supposed to write about something I hate and something I've never seen before?!

Fanfiction Admin2: I apologize, but you're not in any situation to make any demands. After all, it was you that agreed to follow our Terms and Conditions when we released you from Fanfiction Jail early, remember?

P.M: Well... yeah, but you never mentioned-

Fanfiction Admin1: Terrible, terrible news, Fanfiction writers!

P.M: *sighs in annoyance* I don't believe this. *starts walking away*

(20 minutes later in a very dark room)

P.M: *sitting at table, lighting candles so they have some light* Ok, let's take attendence. Pokemon Trainer Black?

Black: Right here, tubby.

P.M: Ok... Lidio?

Lidio: Right here, Porks.

P.M: Good, good. Lidia? Octavia?... Lidia?... Octavia?... *looks up, sees Lidia and Octavia making out* ...*clears throat*... Lidia. Octavia.

Octavia: *Lidia and Octavia stop making out* Oh! Uh... yeah, we're here.

Lidia: Sorry about that...

P.M: *sighs and shakes head* Ok then. Now, before we get down to business, I would like to proudly announce that we finally have a new person for our group. So, everyone, please give a warm welcome to the latest member of our Fanfiction family, Nao Yasumori.

Nao: *walks in, sits next to Porky* Hi. Pleasure to meet all of you.

Lidia: I have a question before we go on. Can we open a curtain or something so we can get a little sunlight in here? I can't even see my own hands.

P.M: Absolutely not. Nao here happens to be a vampire, meaning that not only does she need to drink human blood to survive, she can't afford to have any sunlight come into contact with her skin.

Nao: Um... we... we prefer the term shiki, actually.

P.M: Yeah, and I prefer video games over these meetings, so shut up.

Nao: I... I'm sorry.

P.M: ...No, I'm sorry. I've just been kind of stressed out, that's all.

Lidio: Does this have anything to do with why you called us all here?

P.M: As a matter of fact, it does. See, the admins... uh... well... my _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule _series is... um... cancelled.

Octavia: ...Excuse me?

P.M: They're worried that if I keep making those stories, the same thing will happen as it did with the 8th story, so they just cancelled it right before I could update it.

Black: But... I... no... that's not fair. *starts breathing like he's about to cry* It's not fair!

Nao: You can't let them just take your hard work down. They can't do that, can they?

P.M: That's why I called all of you here. Listen, I might just have one chance of saving the _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule_ series, but in order for me to do that, I need your help.

Lidio: What do you need us to do? We'll do anything!

P.M: Listen, the admins seem to think that by taking down my series, they'll be doing good without harming any other person. I was thinking that if I can get enough supporters to help me tell the admins that the series is mine, and they have no right to it whatsoever, then maybe they'll reconsider!

Lidia: And what do you want us to do?

P.M: Spread the word to everybody you can! Tell them that I need them now more than ever!

Ovtavia: And who should we look for?

P.M: First, start with all the people who supported the stories, then move on to everybody else! We need everybody we can get!

Black: Alright, we understand!

Nao: Come on, we have to hurry! *Lidia, Octavia, Lidio, Black and Nao run out to spread the word*

P.M: Now listen, anyone reading this right now. I may be able to say something, and my Fanfiction family can spread the word, but in the end, I only have one hope, and that's all of you. If you want to help me take a stand and keep my series alive, tell me in the reviews, so I have some proof of my claim! Hurry, the entire _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule _Fanfiction archive depends on it! Please, I'm counting on all of you.

Q: Do you think I should continue on with the _Not So Good Absolutely Safe Capsule _series?


End file.
